The War on Snow Fang Island
by XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats land on a Winter Island in the New World, where they find themselves involved in an all-out war between a pack of wolves and a really aggressive bear army! That's not all. The wolf pack leader…is Blizzard's father! Read and review. No flames or hate, please!
1. Prologue

One Piece: The War on Snow Fang Island

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Tundra © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats land on a Winter Island in the New World, where they find themselves involved in an all-out war between a pack of wolves and a really aggressive bear army! That's not all. The wolf pack leader…is Blizzard's father!

* * *

**Prologue**

Snow…

Beautiful white snow as far the eye could see.

Birds singing happy little trills on the bare branches of the trees.

Deer leap and bound through the white blanket.

A long, eerie howl in the wind.

Its owner: a huge, majestic white wolf…with eyes as pink as cherry blossoms in the Springtime and only three legs. There was a huge scar going down where his right fore-leg should be.

Suddenly, the sky grows red, and a huge roar reverberates through the sky.

Claws slashing…teeth gnashing…

Blood being spattered all around, coloring the once white snow in a shade of deep crimson.

Wolves fall, one-by-one, lifeless.

The white wolf stands his ground, prepared to defend his remaining pack-mates.

His foe: a tremendous, shadowy beast, which gives out a fierce, monstrous roar. It raises it claws, prepared to strike.

The white wolf lunges, fangs bare.

XXX

Blizzard awoke with a jolt and a panicked bark, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in short, surprised pants.

Taking a look around, the wolf-dog saw that he is in his own little corner of the men's quarters.

He heaved a sigh.

_Damn,_ he thought. _Another one of these crazy nightmares._

"Hey, Mutt."

Blizzard looked up to see that in his panicked awakening, he had accidentally woken up the rest of the boys, too.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" Zoro questioned, obviously grumpy from being disturbed from his precious sleep. "We're trying to get some sleep in here!"

Blizzard nodded his head.

With that, everyone went back to sleep.

Well, almost everyone.

Blizzard stood up from his corner and went outside. He decided that he needed some fresh air.

However, he didn't notice that he had been watched the whole time.

XXX

Blizzard lied on the deck, tired eyes staring up at the starry night sky.

It had been like this for 12 nights, now, ever since the Straw Hats entered the New World. He would always wake up from this strange dream that he had been having, as of late.

The question was…why?

Just then, Blizzard felt something upon his fur, first on his head, then on his back. He looked up and saw Luffy and Chopper, the latter of the two resting upon his crown.

"Hey, buddy," Luffy said, brushing his hand on his loyal pet's fur. "What's up?"

"You feeling okay?" Chopper asked. "You're not sick are you?"

Blizzard heaved a sigh. He knew that his crewmates would be worried about him. It was only a matter of time until they questioned him about it.

**Grrrff…** Blizzard made what sounded like a growling sigh.

"You've been dreaming about Tundra?" Chopper asked the wolf-dog, receiving a nod from him.

"Tundra," Luffy repeated. "That's your dad's name, isn't it?"

Blizzard nodded again.

"But wait," Chopper said, climbing over Blizzard's head to the point where his hooves were draped over his big, triangular ears. "Blizzard, you've never even met your dad. How do you even know what he looks like?"

**Grrr…grrruff…rrrfff.** Blizzard growled again.

"Oh, yeah," Chopper said. "Your mom said that you got your looks from your dad, didn't she?"

Blizzard nodded again.

"What else do you know about your dad from your mom?" Luffy asked.

**Grrr…** Blizzard growled, once more.

"He said, 'You can really tell him apart from the other wolves because he has three legs instead of four, and a huge scar where his right fore-leg used to be,'" Chopper translated.

**Grrr…?** Blizzard growled, again.

"You're wondering why you're dreaming about your dad, all of a sudden?" Chopper asked.

"Maybe it means something," Luffy implied. "Remember how I used to dream about Ace's death?"

Blizzard shudders.

He didn't really like talking about the War of the Best, two years ago.

"Right, sorry," Luffy said.

**GRRUUUUUMMBLE!** His stomach let out a huge roar, alerting him of sudden hunger.

"All this talking is making me hungry," Luffy said before he stood up. "I'm gonna go get a snack, Blizzard. Want anything?"

Blizzard shook his head, "no".

"Suit yourself," Luffy said. "Sanji's got a BIG jar of peanut butter in the kitchen. I bet he'd REALLY hate to see it go to waste."

Blizzard stood up and panted hungrily upon hearing his favorite snack being mentioned in Luffy's sentence.

The Straw Hat captain couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, buddy," Luffy said, gesturing Blizzard to follow him, which he did, and Chopper also joined them.

In spite of this, Blizzard couldn't help but feel uneasy.

What if Luffy was right? What if his dream really did mean something?

* * *

I've decided that I would pretty much get started on this, even though I have so many stories on my plate, already. Don't expect me to update on this too soon, though. I'm still working on the first chapter.

Anyway...

Review, please!


	2. Blizzard's State

**Ch. 1- Blizzard's State**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Another day in the New World.

The Straw Hats have had a stroke of luck with smooth sailing. Of course, Nami says to enjoy it while it lasts. One minute, it could be calm, but the next minute, it could be raining hot water (which really has happened at least once or twice).

Luffy was sitting on his usual spot.

Zoro was busy lifting 10 ton weights.

Nami was busy drawing another one of her maps.

Sanji was washing the dishes.

Chopper was busy in his study.

Robin was in the library, catching up on some reading.

Franky was down below deck, repairing the _Mini Merry II_, for it had been damaged back in Punk Hazard.

Brook was busy composing a song about swordfish, for the crew had recently caught a giant Marlin and were storing its flesh for rations.

However, one Straw Hat was not in very good spirits.

Blizzard was lying down on the deck, eyes looking somewhat dull and listless.

It was that dream.

He had it, again, only this time, it happened while he was in the middle of taking a nap. He decided that the best thing he could was stay awake, as tired as he was.

_I can't take this anymore,_ the wolf-dog thought. _I'm tired. I haven't slept in at least 2 ½ weeks, now! When will this damn nightmare stop haunting me?_

Just then, **FWUMP!** Luffy came sitting beside Blizzard.

"Hey, buddy," Luffy said.

"_Hello, Luffy,"_ Blizzard greeted back.

Thanks to Luffy's Haki, he could now communicate with Blizzard without Chopper translating anything for him. The only reason he didn't do it before was because he had simply forgotten up until now.

"Blizzard, I'm starting to get worried about you," Luffy told his friend. "You never wanna do anything fun, now."

"_Luffy, it's not my fault, alright?"_ Blizzard said. _"It's just…just…"_

"That dream?" Luffy concluded.

"_Yeah,"_ Blizzard thought. _"Look. Remember when you told me that it might mean something, like you how dreamt about Fire Fist's death? Well…what if you're right? What if…what if something's happened to my Father?"_

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Luffy. "You never even met your dad!"

"_That's just it, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"I hate to think that…he could be gone before I could even meet him. I've only heard of him through my Mother, and I've always imagined what'd be like if I actually saw him with my own eyes."_

"Huh…" Luffy sighed.

A pause.

"_You're not even listening…are you?"_

"I'm sorry?"

Blizzard sighed.

"_Just forget it,"_ he said. _"If you don't mind, I think I'll just lay here and sulk in peace."_

"C'mon, Blizzard," Luffy said. "Let's do something fun. You're starting to bum ME out!"

Blizzard didn't respond.

"Ooh, I know!" Luffy declared. "Let's have a belching contest! That always cheers you up, right?"

Blizzard glanced at Luffy.

"I'll go first, like always," he said before he sucked in a big breath and seemed to gulp down air. "Oh…wait. Hang on." He thumped his fist against his chest until…

**BUUUUURRRRRP!** He let out a big belch.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Luffy laughed. "Oh, that was a good one. Okay, you're turn- Blizzard?"

Blizzard walked to the other side of the deck and then lied down.

Luffy could only heave a sigh.

Ever since he started having that dream, Blizzard had been acting so depressed. More depressed than he was when Ace died.

He was starting to miss his old dog.

At that moment, Nami appeared from the library.

"Guys!" she called. "The temperature's starting to drop, so everybody put on your coats!"

Luffy jumped up to the upper deck and joined Nami's side.

"Hey, captain," Nami greeted him. "What's up?"

"Nami, I'm starting to worry about Blizzard," said Luffy. "He never wants to do anything fun, anymore."

"Luffy," Nami said. "Blizzard's obviously depressed. You said he'd been dreaming about his dad for like 12 days, right?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy answered.

"Well, you have to know how he feels," Nami said. "After all, you've never met your dad, either, right?"

"Well, yeah," Luffy said. "Come to think of it, most of us haven't, but you don't see us lying around like a bump on a log."

"Luffy, you really should be more sensitive about this," Nami said. "Sooner or later, Blizzard will get over this. Now go put on your coat. The climate is getting colder."

"Okay," Luffy said, somewhat sadly before he went to the men's quarters to get his coat.

Nami, on the other hand, just stood in her place and watched Blizzard, who just lied there on the deck, looking solemnly out to the sea.

Needless to say, she was worried about the dog, too.

_Oh, Blizzard,_ she thought.

With a sigh, Nami went to the girl's quarters to fetch her coat.

XXX

About 30 minutes later, the climate grew colder and colder, as Nami had said.

So cold, in fact, that it started to snow.

After the Straw Hats had put on their coats, they all went out to the helm to check their heading.

"Oh," Brook shivered. "I'm chilled to the BONE, out here! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"And you don't even have skin!" Chopper added.

Brook immediately slumped to the floor.

"Mister Chopper…you can't do that…!" he sighed.

"Oops."

Luffy simply laughed.

Nami, wearing a pink coat, pink hat, light turquoise boots and some brown leggings, looked down at the Log Pose.

All three needles were shaking rather violently.

"Not good," Nami muttered.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Luffy asked, wearing his red coat and green mittens.

"All the needles of the Log Pose are shaking like crazy," Nami replied, "which means all the islands they're pointing too are dangerous!"

"So what do we do?" Chopper asked.

"I'm not sure," Nami said.

"Big deal," Zoro said. "If you ask me, we should just go ahead and pick one, dammit. The way we've been sailing these days have been too boring anyway."

"Have you lost your mind?" Nami questioned. "We've been lucky to even run into some smooth sailing in the New World!"

"I agree with Nami on this one!" Sanji chimed in.

"Me, too!" Usopp added.

"Oh, you guys are always agreeing with her!" Zoro snapped. "Show some backbone!"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Sanji questioned, angrily.

While the group was arguing, Luffy was the only one who was, for once, paying attention to the Log Pose.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called, gaining the attention of the arguing crew members. "Check it out! Look at the needle on the left. It's not shaking as bad as the other two."

Nami looked at the Log Pose and saw that Luffy was right. The needle that was pointing to the West wasn't trembling as bad as the ones pointing North and Northeast.

Still, there was a chance that that island was dangerous, but even so, they had to dock somewhere.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," said Nami. "Franky!"

"Yeah?"

"Hard to port!" Nami ordered.

"You got it, sis!" Franky exclaimed before he spun the wheel to the left, steering the _Thousand Sunny_ to the West.

Luffy ran down to the deck, where Blizzard was lying, covered in a blanket of snow. If it weren't for his red-and-white scarf, the captain wouldn't have been able to find him.

"Hey, Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Guess what, buddy? We're going to a new island!"

"_Oh, whoop-dee-do,"_ Blizzard said. _"Forgive me for not jumping for joy."_

Luffy frowned and said, "Will you stop being such a Gloomy Gus? C'mon! Get excited! This could be another adventure waiting to happen!"

Blizzard looked up to Luffy, who gave him a pleading expression, and sighed.

"_You're right, Luffy,"_ he said. _"After all, I promised my Master I'd have an adventure on the Grand Line with you guys."_

"That's the spirit!" Luffy said with a smile. "Come on! Let's go!"

With that, Blizzard stands up, shakes his fur of the snow, and follows Luffy to the helm.

Upon getting there, the duo saw the island up ahead. Granted, it is a bit far away, but they could make out the shape of snowy mountains from where they were standing.

"Awesome~!" Luffy said. "A snowy island! That means snowball fights and making snowmen!"

"Have you even make snowmen, Luffy?" asked Usopp. "Quite a crappy job, if you ask me."

"What do you know?" Luffy questioned, poking his lips out in a pout.

Blizzard sighed and shook his head at the captain and sniper's childish quarrel.

_Still,_ he thought, _I wonder what we'll find here._

XXX

About an hour later, the Straw Hats had moored their ship on the shore of the island, and, of course, Luffy is the first to go ashore with his backpack strapped to his back.

"C'mon, you guys!" Luffy called. "Let's go!"

"Yes, yes, Luffy, okay!" Nami called back. "Don't get your boxers in a knot."

Luffy giggled excitedly, waiting for the others to disembark from the _Sunny_ and explore.

"Here I come, Luffy!" Nami called. "Catch me!"

Luffy opened his arms as Nami jumped down from the _Sunny_, and then caught her.

"Gotcha!" he said.

"Thanks, babe," said Nami. "Now let me down."

Luffy sets Nami down on the snow gently before he went back to surveying his surroundings.

"Wow~!" he exclaimed. "Look at it all! Snow as far as the eye can see! It's like a blank slate!"

"Reminds me of home," Chopper commented.

Usopp crouches down and begins to roll up a snowball in his hands, and then, without warning, he throws it at the back of Luffy's head…only for Luffy to duck at the last second.

"Ha-ha!" Luffy laughed as he turned to Usopp. "Missed me!"

**POOF!** Usopp threw another snowball at Luffy's face, and then broke into laughter.

"Oh," Luffy said with a smirk. "A smart guy, eh?"

"Only when you're around, Luffy," Usopp said.

Luffy picks up some snow and rolled it up into a snowball. Then, he tosses it at Usopp's face. Usopp retaliates by tossing a snowball at Luffy's forehead.

"Hey!" Usopp cried before he gathered up as many snowballs as he could carry and gave chase after Luffy.

"Can't catch me!" Luffy called, teasingly at the sniper.

"Boys, get back here!" Nami called after the two. "We have to stick together! We don't know anything about this place! Ugh…!" Nami put her palm to her forehead before she turned to Blizzard.

"Blizzard, please go get them and bring them back here," she commanded.

Blizzard nodded and ran off after the two.

_What do I like?_ the wolf-dog thought. _Their sitter?_

Meanwhile, Luffy and Usopp are still playing their little game of snowball tag.

"Surrender yourself, Straw Hat Luffy!" Usopp declared. "You will never escape the eyes of the Great Captain Usopp!"

"Kiss my rubber ass!" Luffy called, jokingly.

Usopp kept throwing snowballs at Luffy, who dodged them every single time and laughed at every attempt, but then…**FWUMP!** Luffy suddenly tripped.

"Luffy!" called Usopp. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "I'm fine."

Usopp looks down and gasps, eyes wide with horror. By this time, the others caught up with them, and soon, they, too, had the same expressions.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy," Nami whispered. "Look at what you're lying on…!"

Luffy followed Nami's gaze, and then gasped.

He had tripped on the body of a black wolf!

"HOLY MOTHER OF-!" Luffy cried as he scrambled back up to his feet and went to join the others. "W…why doesn't he move?" he asked.

"Perhaps he's sleeping?" Brook implied.

"No," Robin said. "He would've been breathing if he was asleep."

Blizzard gulped as an uneasy feeling began to settle in his stomach.

"Is he…unconscious?" Usopp asked. "Maybe he got knocked out by something."

Chopper walked up to the wolf, very hesitantly, but still continues to approach him.

"You don't think…" Nami began, a hint of slight sadness in her voice.

Chopper prodded the wolf's back with a hoof, hoping to get a reaction…but he received none. Not just that…but his body was cold to the touch.

"Guys," Chopper said before he looked up at everyone. "This wolf…is dead…!"

The Straw Hats gasped in shock.

"Oh, no…!" Luffy said. "You don't think that I…?"

"_Luffy, calm down,"_ Blizzard said to him through his mind. _"There's no way that tripping on this wolf could've killed him!"_

"How do you know that it wasn't me?" Luffy asked. "Maybe I snapped his neck when I tripped on him!"

"Luffy, you couldn't have!" Nami rebuked.

"Yes," Robin said. "Maybe this wolf died of old age."

"He doesn't look very old," Franky commented.

"You're right," Chopper said. "He looks like he's about 2 or 3 years of age…plus…I found this."

With a forceful push, Chopper rolled the wolf over onto his back, revealing three huge gashes on his neck, back, and stomach, with darkened blood around the open wounds.

"Oh, good lord," Usopp gasped before he covered his mouth and clutched his stomach.

"What the hell?" Zoro muttered.

"What do you think made these?" asked Sanji.

"Something with claws," Chopper said. "Something with really big, really SHARP claws. The wolf must've died from the loss of blood."

"Whoa."

Everyone looked up at the sound of Luffy's voice, and they soon see that, to their horror, that the snow was littered with at least 20 wolf corpses, all with the same wounds that had been inflicted on their fellow pack-mate.

"Oh, crap," Zoro said.

"This…this is crazy…!" Nami whispered. "What in the hell did this?"

"I dunno," said Usopp, "but I'm not sticking around to find out what. Let's head back to the ship and set sail!"

"I agree," Brook said.

"But we just got here!" Luffy complained.

"Luffy, do you SEE this?" Usopp questioned. "Dead bodies of wolves all around, and yet you STILL wanna stay?"

Luffy nodded.

"You're nuts," Usopp commented. "You are completely and totally FREAKING nuts. You know that, right?"

Blizzard, meanwhile, stared at the wolf corpses, and he couldn't' help but feel sorry for them. After all, they were his kind. Well…half of his kind, anyway. The least he could do is give these wolves a proper burial.

He made his decision.

Blizzard walked into a random spot in the snow and he begins to dig.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Now what's that dog up to?" Usopp asked.

"Blizzard, what are you doing?" Chopper questioned.

Blizzard doesn't answer. Instead, he just keeps digging through the snow and dirt, making a wide, deep hole. When he stopped, he then walked up to the body of the black wolf that Luffy had tripped on, picked it up, carried it to the hole, and then gently dropped it inside. Then, he proceeded to bury the wolf.

It was then that the Straw Hats finally understood.

"C'mon," Luffy said to the others. "Let's help him."

"Right," the Straw Hats agreed before they followed their guard dog's lead and began to dig graves for the fallen wolves.

It felt like maybe an hour went by before they got the job done. Once the Straw Hats had finished, they paid their respects to the fallen canines, even though they didn't really know them at all. Robin even went all the way back to the ship to get flowers to place on their graves.

"Okay, now that we've finished up, can we please go?" asked Usopp.

"I guess there's no point in staying," Nami said. "It doesn't look like there's a town on the island at all."

"Aw~!" Luffy moaned. "Do we have to go?"

"Sorry, Luffy," Nami apologized.

"Oh, boo…" Luffy pouted as he kicked at some snow. He soon drops his pout when he sees Blizzard, staring at the graves.

The Straw Hat captain walks up to the wolf-dog and places his hand on his shoulder. Blizzard noticed the gesture, and cranes his head to look at his best friend.

Luffy gives Blizzard his signature smile and said, "You did a good thing, buddy."

Blizzard smiles at Luffy. Not a toothy smile, like Luffy's, but it is genuine.

"_Thanks, Luffy."_

Luffy chuckled.

_**GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARR!**_ A huge, ferocious air burst through the air.

"What the hell?" Zoro questioned.

"What was that?" Nami asked, scared.

"Like I said," said Usopp, "I'm not sticking around to find out! Let's just get outta here, already!"

"A most brilliant suggestion, Mister Usopp!" Brook agreed.

"Let's go! Now!" Chopper chimed in, shaking like a leaf.

Just as the crew was prepared to do so, _**AWWOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ A long, eerie howl calls out from the distance.

"Oh, great!" Usopp cried, sarcastically. "As if things aren't bad enough, NOW we've got WOLVES to worry about!"

"It doesn't sound like they're closing in on us," Nami commented.

"It sounds like more like a call for help," Robin added.

Robin had no idea how right she was. To Blizzard, Chopper, and Luffy's ears, that howl really was a call for help, and it sounded like help was needed, right away.

Without realizing it, Blizzard's body began to move on its own. He ran toward the direction from which the howl came from, and Luffy and Chopper, in Walk Point form, soon followed after.

"Blizzard! Luffy! Chopper!" Nami called after the Misfit Trio. "Get back here! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GUYS!"

"SHOULDN'T WE BE MOVING _AWAY_ FROM SCARY ROARS AND HOWLS, NOT _TOWARDS_ THEM?" Usopp questioned.

"Let's go," Zoro said.

With that, the rest of the Straw Hats soon joined in the run with Blizzard, who had Luffy riding atop his back, leading the pack.

All that he could think of was hoping that they weren't too late.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Enter Tundra

**Ch. 2- Enter: Tundra**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Tundra, and wolves © Me

* * *

The Straw Hats race through the forest as fast as they could, heading towards the source of those roars and howls with Blizzard leading the way.

"_The scent is getting stronger!"_ Blizzard shouted to Luffy. _"We're getting close!"_

"Got it!" Luffy said. "Guys! Brace yourselves! Blizzard says we're getting closer!"

"I was really hoping he wouldn't say that!" Usopp said.

The Straw Hat crew broke through the forest and into a clearing, where they soon see the cause of all the noises.

It is a pack of maybe 30 wolves…fighting against a tremendous black bear!

**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! GRRRR! WOOF! WOOF!** The wolves bark and growl at the bear, trying to confuse him with all the noise.

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR! SWIPE! SWIPE!** The bear roars, furiously, before it swipes it razor sharp claws at the wolves, who try to dodge its violent attacks. Some weren't so lucky, as they soon fell victim to its claws. They fall, motionless, to the snow, which is soon coated red from their blood.

To Blizzard, this was more than he could take.

"Look at that!" Chopper exclaimed. "Those wolves are fighting off that bear!"

"No doubt that that beast was behind the deaths of those wolves we saw earlier," said Brook.

"Well, we found out what was making those noises," said Usopp, "now let's go back to the ship!"

"Usopp's right," said Nami. "Let's go."

"No," Luffy said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Guys, we're not going anywhere," said Luffy. "Not until we help those wolves."

A pause.

"Oh, no," Nami said. "No, no, NO! No freaking way in HELL!"

"Look, it wasn't me, okay?" Luffy questioned. "Blizzard said we should do it."

Nami looks at Blizzard in disbelief.

The wolf-dog had a look of seriousness in his eyes as he watched the wolves continue to fight with the giant bear, and by the looks of things, it didn't look like they'd be winning anytime soon if they didn't get help.

"Okay," said Nami. "Sometimes, I don't understand HALF the things we do around here."

"Well?" Luffy asked.

"Fine!" Nami cried. "We'll help them, but after that, we are LEAVING!"

"Fine by me," Luffy said. "What do you think, Blizzard?"

**WOOF! GRRRRR~!** Blizzard barked and growled.

"_I think we should stop gabbing and get going,"_ he said.

"Right," agreed Luffy before he turned to the crew. "Guys! Let's move!"

"Right!" the Straw Hats cried in agreement before they charged down the slope and towards the wolves and the bear.

Meanwhile, down below…

"_This is getting us nowhere!"_ shouted a reddish-brown male wolf. _"Where are Brambles and Swift Paw with the leader? We sent them hours ago!"_

"_I'm not sure, Wildfire,"_ said a cream yellow she-wolf. _"They should be here, soon!"_

"_How soon?"_ Wildfire growled. _"A lot of us are getting killed, left and right!"_

"_I'm not sure, sir,"_ answered the she-wolf. _"He may-"_

_**ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ A long howl sounded off in the distance.

"_Wait!"_ exclaimed the she-wolf. _"That must be him, now!"_

A white blur dashed through the two wolves, faster before they even realized it. It's Blizzard with Luffy riding bareback on top of him with the rest of the Straw Hats not too far behind!

"_What the-?"_ Wildfire questioned. _"That's not the leader!"_

"_And who are those humans?"_ asked the she-wolf.

The Straw Hats charged the bear, who roared viciously at the pirates, but they weren't scared by the beast. They had faced monsters greater than this.

"Zoro! Sanji! You're up!" Luffy ordered.

"Right!" the swordsman and cook shouted in agreement before they ran ahead of their captain and dog.

"Diable Jambe!"

**WHOOSH!** Sanji spun around and set his leg aflame.

"Three-Swords Style!"

**CHINK!** Zoro drew his swords.

"Bien Cuit…GRILL SHOT!"

"Ultra TIGER HUNT!"

**BAM! SLASH!** Sanji hit the bear square in the jaw while Zoro's swords cut the bear in the side with his swords.

"You call that a cut?" asked Sanji to the swords. "I've seen babies handle a sword better than you, you hack swordsman!"

"Shut up, or I'll gut you like a trout!" Zoro snapped.

"Gear…Second!"

**SWUP!** Luffy rolled up the right sleeves of his coat and cardigan, and then proceeded to pump blood through his body with his arm.

"Armaments Enhancement!"

At that cry, Luffy's arm went black and shiny, as well as flaming.

**WHUP!** The Straw Hat captain jumped off of Blizzard's head and towards the injured bear with his fist raised.

"Gum-GUUUUUM…RED HAWK!"

**BOOM!** Luffy's explosive punch hit the bear right in the chest. **FWUMP!** He lands behind the giant beast, and just when it appeared that it was going to fall.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called. "He's on his last legs! Finish him while you've got the chance!"

"_Got it!"_ Blizzard shouted to Luffy.

**Click! FWIK!** The wolf-dog clicked his fangs together, turning them black like Luffy's Armaments Enhancement, and the friction caused his mouth to go aflame. However, it was burning his lips.

"_Get ready for this!"_ the wolf-dog cried at the bear. _"FANG OF THE HELLHOUND!"_

Blizzard charged the bear at full speed before he leapt at the bear and **SKISH!** He bit down and tore off a good chunk of flesh from the beast's throat. The result caused a great amount of blood to spray from the bear's neck…and then…**THOOM!** The bear fell to the ground, lifeless.

The surrounding wolves stood in shock and awe at the Monster Quartet's display of strength. It almost made them fearful had they not realized that they had just defeated the creature that nearly slaughtered them all.

"Ugh…" Nami groaned. "Every time I see them fight the monster so grisly, like that, it always makes me feel bad for them."

"Well, better they take the monsters on than us, am I right?" Usopp asked.

"Whenever I see this, it reminds me how much stronger Luffy and Blizzard have gotten," Chopper commented.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "Indeed!"

Luffy walks up to Blizzard, who licked his lips to wipe away the bear blood, and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, buddy," he praised.

"_Of course,"_ Blizzard said. _"You think I'm actually gonna lose to some bear?"_

"That was new, what you just did," Luffy commented. "Where'd you learn it?"

"_You like it?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I thought of it back at Punk Hazard. First, I hardened my fangs like I'm about to do my Steel Fang attack, and then, I make a small friction which ignites my mouth. I call it the Fang of the Hellhound."_

"Cool," said Luffy. "It kinda suits you!"

"_Thanks,"_ Blizzard said before he looked to wolves and then approached Wildfire, whom he had assumed was the leader of the pack.

"_Are you all right?"_ he asked.

"_Yes,"_ Wildfire replied. _"If it weren't for you and your friends, we surely would've been killed. We thank you."_ He bowed his head, gratefully.

Apparently, even wolves can be polite.

"_You don't have to do that,"_ Blizzard said to Wildfire. _"It's just something we do on a whim. Right, Luffy?"_

No answer.

"_Luffy, did you hear me?"_ asked Blizzard before he turned around and saw that Luffy was holding up the dead bear's head.

"Mmmm…" Luffy hummed. "Bear meat! We're gonna eat good tonight! Right, Sanji?"

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. "Hey, Moss-head! Do me a favor and cut out some chunks of this guy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro said. "But I keep telling you, this isn't what my swords are for!"

Blizzard sighed.

"_Ignore them,"_ he said to Wildfire. _"Sometimes, they can be a bunch of idiots. Anyway, I'm Blizzard."_

"_I am Wildfire,"_ Wildfire introduced himself.

The other wolves approached Blizzard, looking up at him with intrigue and even sniffing his body.

"_Is he really a wolf?"_ asked one.

"_He looks of wolf, and yet he smells of dog,"_ said another.

"_He also smells of the sea,"_ commented another.

"_Uh, anyway…"_ Blizzard said before he turned to Wildfire, _"who was that bear you guys were fighting with?"_

"_One of the many bears that we have been fighting against in this war,"_ Wildfire answered.

"_War?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"I don't understand."_

"_Well-"_ Wildfire was about to explain, but then…

"_What's going on here?"_

Blizzard, the Straw Hats, and all the others wolves threw their heads up.

"_The leader!"_ said one wolf.

"_Leader?"_ Blizzard repeated.

The wolf had a glorious white coat, just like him, as well as two cherry blossom pink eyes. The only thing that really made him stick out was that he had three legs and a huge scar going vertically up from his stomach to the base of his neck. It was there that his right fore leg was missing from the joint. Blizzard's jaw dropped. _White fur...pink eyes..._ he thought. "Three legs..." Luffy continued. "With a scar where his right fore leg should be...!" Chopper finished. The white wolf stopped in front of Blizzard, a look of authority and pride in his stance that made the other wolves lower their heads and sweat nervously. Even Blizzard found himself sweating. _"State your business here,"_ said the white wolf. Blizzard swallowed the lump in his throat, seemingly speechless. What could he say? He could be standing in front of his long-lost father.

"_I said to state your business,"_ the wolf ordered.

"_Huh?"_ Blizzard muttered. _"O-oh! W-well, I, uh…"_

**Gulp!** He swallowed the lump in his throat and stumbled on his words.

"_If you are not going to say anything,"_ said the wolf, _"then take your humans and leave this place."_

With that, the wolf turned to leave, and Blizzard stammered, trying to get him to come back, but he could find the words.

"Hey! Three Legs!"

The wolves and the Straw Hats gasped, but the one who seemed to be the most surprised was the leader, for it was Luffy who had shouted that name.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Chopper asked. "You can't talk to him, that way! He's the leader!"

"He is?" Usopp questioned. "Oh, perfect! Now Luffy's probably gonna get us all mauled to death!"

"Luffy, why can't you ever keep that big mouth of yours SHUT?" Nami asked.

The wolf approached Luffy with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Is your name Tundra?" Luffy asked, ignoring his crew.

"_Yes,"_ the wolf answered. _"My name is Tundra…"_

Blizzard gasped silently.

_I knew it!_ he thought.

"_And you, boy,"_ Tundra continued, _"must either be very brave or very stupid to speak of me in such a way."_

Blizzard then came in between Luffy and Tundra. Even if the latter is his father, he wanted no harm to come to his best friend.

"_No!"_ Blizzard said. _"Please, don't hurt him! He's a loudmouth!"_

"_And just who are you, young one?"_ asked Tundra.

"_I'm Blizzard,"_ the wolf-dog introduced himself.

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy," said Luffy. "I'm captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." He turned to the rest of the Straw Hat crew. "These are my friends, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook."

"We moored our ship on the shore and found some of your pack mates dead," Chopper said to Tundra. "We couldn't leave them the way they were, so we gave them all a proper burial."

"_So you made those graves?"_ asked Tundra.

"Yes, we did make those graves," said Luffy.

"_I see,"_ Tundra said. _"I happened to pass those graves on my way here, so I figured I'd stop and pay my respects. I can safely assume that you humans are not evil."_

"Luffy, what's he saying?" Nami asked.

"He says that since we buried his friends, he knows we're the good guys," said Luffy.

"Oh," Nami said.

"_That's not all,"_ Blizzard said. _"We also found more of your friends trying to fight off this bear."_ He pointed his paw at the bear that he, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had finished off.

"_It's true, leader!"_ said Wildfire. _"If if weren't for them, we all would've been killed."_

Tundra looked up at the Straw Hats, and then sighed.

"_I do thank you for what you've done,"_ he said.

"What's he saying now?" asked Nami.

"He says thanks for the help," Luffy answered.

"_However, this was not your fight to begin with,"_ Tundra said. _"You should not have gotten yourselves involved."_

"What?" Luffy questioned. "What do you mean we should've have gotten involved? If it weren't for us, your friends would've all been dead, by now!"

"_It doesn't matter,"_ Tundra said before he turned to Blizzard. _"Whether your intentions were good or not, this is still my land and you and your friends are trespassing. Therefore, you must leave."_

"_But-"_ Blizzard said.

"What's going on, now?" Nami asked.

"He wants us to leave!" Chopper answered. "He says we're trespassing!"

"But we helped his friends!" Franky remarked.

"He says it doesn't matter," Chopper said.

"Look, you stubborn, three-legged, old fleabag!" Luffy shouted. "We-"

**GRRRR~!** Tundra growled at the Straw Hat captain, startling him, which was something.

"_You must leave, NOW,"_ he said.

**GRAAARRF!** Tundra barked.

"_Wolves!"_ he ordered. _"Get them out of here!"_

The wolves reluctantly obeyed and began to surround the Straw Hats, snarling and growling at them, forcing them to back away.

"Luffy, do something!" Nami said, clinging to his arm.

Blizzard looked at the wolves, then at Tundra, who had just turned to leave. That's when an idea came to him.

"_Hey! Wait!"_ he called to the older wolf. _"Do you know a dog named 'Delilah'?"_

Tundra froze, and then turned to face the Straw Hats, once again.

"_Stop!"_ he ordered his wolves.

The wolves ceased their advancing and turned to Tundra, who walked up to Blizzard, once again.

"_What did you say?"_ he asked him.

"_Delilah,"_ Blizzard replied. _"Do you know a female Husky named Delilah?"_

A pause.

"What's happening, now?" asked Nami.

"Blizzard just asked him if he knows his mom," Luffy replied.

Tundra just stood there, eyes wide and seemingly lost in thought.

_Flashback, 5 years ago_

A sunny day on an island somewhere in the Paradise half of the Grand Line. A younger Tundra, who still had three legs, stood majestically atop the canyon rocks.

That's when he spotted something from his perch: a lovely female Husky dog with light brown fur, blue eyes, and a white face, chest, and underbelly. Around her neck was a light blue collar with a golden tag.

The dog looked up to see Tundra, standing up on the rock, before he bounded down from his perch and approached her, a gentle smile of greeting on his face, which was returned.

"_Hello, miss,"_ said Tundra.

"_Hello,"_ the dog greeted back.

"_My, what beautiful blue eyes you have,"_ Tundra complimented. _"They're the same color as the vast blue sky."_

"_Oh, please,"_ the dog said, bashfully rubbing her paw against her ankle. _"I bet you say to all the dogs."_

"_Not at all,"_ Tundra said. _"Now, tell me…what's your name?"_

The dog looked up at Tundra and answered, _"Delilah."_

_Flashback end_

"_I haven't seen Delilah in years,"_ said Tundra. _"Indeed, I do know her, young one, but…how is it that you know her, also? Pray tell."_

"_Because,"_ Blizzard answered, _"she's my Mother."_

Tundra gasped.

"_Five years ago,"_ Blizzard began, _"my Mother met a white wolf with three legs and pink eyes…and his name was Tundra. Three months after she met him, she gave birth to a litter of ten puppies…one of which was me. Tundra…I don't expect you to believe me, and feel free not to…but you…are my Father."_

Tundra gasped again, as did the other wolves, while Blizzard stood in complete silence.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	4. Blizzard's Decision

**Ch. 3- Blizzard's Decision**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Tundra, and other wolves © Me

* * *

Tundra stares at Blizzard, eyes wide and mouth agape. His pack also stared in utter disbelief. The Straw Hats were also surprised, once Luffy and Chopper gave them a briefing of what they had heard.

"_Now, Tundra,"_ Blizzard said to his father. _"Please, I know it's a lot to take in and you probably don't believe me, but-"_

"_No."_

Blizzard looked up at Tundra.

"_I do believe you,"_ said the wolf leader.

"_You…you do?"_ Blizzard asked, surprised.

"What's happening now?" asked Usopp.

"Tundra believes him," Luffy answered.

"_Perhaps it is more than coincidence that you and these humans have come here,"_ Tundra continued.

"_What do you mean?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "What do you mean it's more than coincidence that we came here?"

"_Perhaps it's best if I started from the beginning,"_ Tundra said. _"4 years ago, after I swam from the first half of the Grand Line, I came to rest upon this place: Snow Fang Island. There, I met a pack of wolves who were in desperate need of a leader. I decided that it was going to be me. Things went well for us. The pack continued to grow and prosper…until that day. The day…he came. The one we call 'Aguma'."_

"_Aguma?"_ Blizzard repeated.

"Who's Aguma?" Chopper asked.

"_A ferocious beast from hell that has taken the form of a bear,"_ Tundra answered. _"His name means 'devil bear', which seems to suit him, perfectly. His hide and face are littered with patches of marred skin, especially on the right side of his face, and he is huge, and stands at the height of a mountain."_

"There's a bear that's THAT big?!" Luffy asked.

"Wait, what?" Nami asked, not really following since, well, she couldn't speak wolf and she didn't have Observation Haki like Luffy.

"I-I'll tell you, later," Luffy said.

"_Please continue,"_ Blizzard said.

"_Of course,"_ Tundra agreed. _"Aguma came to this land and began to build an army with resident bears, planning to drive us wolves off and claim the island for himself. We have been at war ever since."_

"Gosh, Tundra," said Chopper.

"So…how are you going to win against this 'Devil bear' guy?" Luffy asked. "You look like you're pretty strong. Why can't you fight himself, yourself?"

"_Well, boy,"_ Tundra said to Luffy, _"I am quite powerful, that much is true, but I am also getting quite old. Therefore, I grow weaker with each passing day, and I'm afraid that if we don't achieve victory soon…then none of us will be able to survive to see Spring."_

"And you said it was more than coincidence that we happened to come here," Luffy said. "Why's that?"

Tundra then turned to look at Blizzard.

"_Blizzard,"_ he said to him.

"_Yes?"_ Blizzard asked.

"_Would you please…help me?"_

Blizzard's eyes went wide.

"_W-what?"_ he asked. _"Me? Help you?"_

"_Yes,"_ Tundra replied.

"Now what's happening?" asked Franky.

"Tundra's asking Blizzard to help him in the war," Luffy said.

"Wait, war?" Nami repeated. "What war?!"

"The war that's been going between the wolves and the bears on the island," Luffy replied.

"Nami, weren't you listening?" Chopper asked.

"HOW COULD I?!" Nami questioned. "YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN UNDERSTAND THEM!"

"So…I guess that's a no," Luffy said.

**BONK!** Nami hit Luffy over the head.

"OUCH!" he cried.

"_N-now, wait a minute!"_ Blizzard said. _"Father, I understand that you need help, but…why me? I mean, Luffy and I barely survived this war that happened, two years ago! Why would you need me?!"_

"_You are my son, are you not?"_ Tundra asked. _"It is logical that you must've inherited my strength and skill."_

"_Well, yeah, that's true, but-"_ Blizzard began.

"_Then I need you, Blizzard,"_ Tundra said. _"Please. I can depend on my pack, of course, but…I need you to lend me your power…my son."_

Blizzard stood, eyes wide and shocked, especially when he heard Tundra call him his son for the first time.

"_I…I…"_ he stammered.

"_It's your choice,"_ Tundra said. _"I understand if you don't want to."_

**Gulp!** Blizzard swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What are you gonna do, Blizzard?" asked Luffy.

"Are you gonna help your dad?" asked Chopper.

"_I…I…I don't know, okay?!"_ Blizzard questioned as he turned to them. _"I…I'm sorry, but I have to think about this! I'm going back to the ship."_

"_Take your time,"_ Tundra said.

With that, Blizzard turned and left.

"Where's he going?" Zoro asked.

"Back to the ship," Luffy answered.

"Good idea," Sanji said. "Hey, Zoro! Help me chop up some of this bear meat so I can get it on to the ship and put it in the freezer!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro said as he went to the bear's corpse.

"Hey, Blizzard, wait up!" Chopper called as he ran after his big brother.

Luffy just stared after his canine best friend.

XXX

Back on the _Sunny,_ everyone had made it back.

Sanji had just skinned the bear meat of its fur and is now kitchen, storing it in the fridge. However, he had begun to cook some to put in everyone's lunchboxes, just in case. He had been trying to make it tender enough for Nami and Robin's teeth. The boys could handle eating tough food.

Chopper is in the sick bay, packing up his medical bag with bandages, gauze, salve, and other medicine.

Franky is in the weapons room, repairing the _Black Rhino FR-U 4_.

As for Blizzard, he is in the men's quarters, staring at the wall, or rather at the picture frame that hangs from it.

It's a group photo of the Straw Hats after their adventure on Fishman Island and were on their way to surfacing in the New World. Luffy decided that he wanted to commemorate the moment by taking a "family picture". In one spot of the photo, Blizzard saw himself, lying in between Luffy and Chopper, and both of them wearing these surprised smiles, for he had jumped right into the picture about three seconds before the camera went off.

He heaved a sigh.

"_I guess I don't have a choice,"_ he said to himself before he turned to the door…

…only to see Luffy standing in the doorway, arms crossed and his coat off.

"_Luffy?"_ Blizzard said.

"So you're really gonna go through with it, huh?" asked Luffy. "You know you're not leaving forever, right? You're just gonna go and help your dad in some big fight."

"_It's not just a big fight, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"It's a war, and we barely survived the Paramount War, two years ago! But anyway…I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

"You're not going," Luffy said.

"_What?"_ Blizzard asked.

"You heard me," Luffy said. "I said you're not going."

"_Oh, no, not this,"_ Blizzard said. _"Not another one of these moments where you start acting like a selfish, immature asshole! Luffy, I'm going and you can't stop me!"_

"You didn't let me finish," said Luffy.

Blizzard looked at him, puzzled.

"You're not going…without me," Luffy said.

Blizzard's jaw dropped.

"_Oh, no,"_ he said. _"No way, man. No! No way! No way in hell! A thousand times, no! Ixnay! Negatory! Just NO! You're not going!"_

"Yes, I am," Luffy said. "I've thought about it, and I've decided that I'm going with you, whether you want me to or not!"

"_Luffy, NO!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"For once, just change your mind on whatever you've decided! You're not coming with me!"_

"And why not?" Luffy asked.

"_Because!"_

"Because why?"

"_Because…because I can't afford to lose you like I almost did, last time."_

Luffy just stared at Blizzard.

"_Luffy…I love you. You're my best friend, and you know I'd do anything for you. I'd even kill for you! I'd DIE for you! But doing those things mean nothing if you die before I do. Luffy…it's too dangerous."_

"Well, why do you think I'm coming with you?" Luffy asked.

Blizzard looked up at Luffy.

"Blizzard, let me ask you something," Luffy said as he pointed his finger at him. "When everyone was sent flying away by the bear guy, who stayed by my side?"

"_I did,"_ Blizzard answered, _"but…I didn't really have much choice because-"_

"When I decided to go rescue Ace from Impel Down, who went with me?" Luffy asked.

"_Well, I did, but-"_ Blizzard replied, but Luffy cut him off, once again.

(A/N: Spoiler for the Marineford War Arc ahead.)

"When we fought in that war at Marineford, who took arrows in the back for me and even went as far as to kill his own brother to save my ass?"

"_I did, but-"_

"When Ace died, and I felt like I had nothing else to live for, who showed me that I didn't lose everything?"

"_Me!"_ Blizzard answered. _"But Luffy, those things don't count, because I'm a DOG! Dogs are loyal! They're supposed to risk their lives for their masters like that!"_

"I'm not your master," said Luffy.

Blizzard gasped.

"Blizzard…I'm your best friend," Luffy said. "And you're my best friend, too. You stood by me during all the hard times I went through after we got separated from everyone…so now it's my turn. I'm going to stay by your side and help you in this fight, and I'm not just saying that." He held up his right pinky finger. "It's a promise, Blizzard, from me to you."

Blizzard felt his lip quiver, but then he raised his left "pinky", and grasped Luffy's pinky with it.

"I promise, too!"

Blizzard looked down and saw Chopper, crawling up onto Luffy's shoulder, and touching his paw with his hoof.

"You'll need me, Blizzard!" Chopper said. "I'll be there to patch up your wounds in a jiffy!"

"_Chopper,"_ Blizzard said.

"I'm going, too."

Luffy, Blizzard, and Chopper look up and see Nami entering.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned.

"Well, come on, Luffy," Nami said as she touched Blizzard's paw with her pinky. "I don't expect Blizzard to keep you in check."

"Don't forget about me."

Zoro walks in and puts his pinky on Blizzard's paw.

"Fighting with a demon from hell sounds like fun," said the smirking swordsman.

"I guess I'll go, too," said Usopp as he walked in and joined with the pinky promise. "After all, you may need the great Captain Usopp's skill to fight in this battle."

"I'm going, too," Robin added as she also entered and placed her pink on Blizzard's paw, as well. "Who knows? I might find something interesting, here."

"If Nami and Robin, then so am I!" exclaimed Sanji, as he, too, put his pinky on Blizzard's paw. "And besides, you'd probably starve without me, Blizzard."

"OW! Don't forget Super Armored Me, Snowy!" Franky shouted as he extended his hidden arm and placed his pinky on Blizzard's paw, too.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~! And me, also!" said Brook as he put his bony finger against Blizzard's paw, too.

"We're all here for you, Blizzard," Luffy said. "Always have been, and always will be. We promise."

Blizzard's eyes started to well up with tears, but he shook them away and smiled at his friends. His family.

"_Thank you,"_ he said to Luffy.

The captain just gave the wolf-dog his signature laugh.

XXX

Back on the island, Tundra sat in the snow with the rest of his wolf pack.

"_Leader, it's been hours, now,"_ said Wildfire.

"_Patience, Wildfire,"_ said Tundra. _"One must not rush these things, you know."_

"_But leader,"_ said another wolf. _"What if your son decides not to help us?"_

"_If not, then that's his decision,"_ Tundra replied. _"I cannot force him to change his mind."_

"_But, leader-"_ Wildfire began.

"_I hope you are not questioning me, Wildfire,"_ said Tundra.

"_Of course not, sir,"_ said Wildfire. _"I was only-"_

"_Look! Here he comes! But…the humans are here, too."_

Tundra looked up and saw Blizzard approaching, followed by Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat crew, and he grinned.

"_So,"_ he said, _"have you reached a decision, my son?"_

"_Yes, I have," _Blizzard said. _"I'm going to help you in this war, Father…but only if my friends fight alongside me."_

Tundra looked to the rest of the Straw Hats, and he seemed to make a growling chuckle.

"_I see,"_ he said. _"I understand. You all fight better when you are unified…like a pack of wolves."_

Blizzard smirked, also.

"_However,"_ Tundra began, _"before I can let you and your companions officially join my pack, you must first prove yourself to me."_

"Blizzard has to prove himself?" asked Luffy. "How?"

Tundra's grin grew wider.

"_By defeating me in single combat,"_ he said, simply.

"What did he say?" asked Nami.

"I think he said that Blizzard has to beat him in some kind of fight," Luffy answered.

"That's what I heard," Chopper agreed.

"_So, to prove myself that I'm strong enough to you,"_ Blizzard said to Tundra, _"I just have to win in a fight against you?"_

"_That's right,"_ Tundra answered. _"If you win, you and, of course, your cohorts will be official members of the pack. However, if you lose, you must leave my lands and never return."_

"_Sounds easy enough,"_ Blizzard said. _"So…when do we start?"_

"_Right now…"_ Tundra answered.

Suddenly, **WHAM!** Tundra lunged at Blizzard and slammed into him.

"Blizzard!" the Straw Hats cried as the father and son canines tumbled into the snow. However, Blizzard proved that he was always on guard and never one to be pinned down so easily, for he kicked Tundra off of himself, and then got to his paws, growling viciously and licking his lips.

Tundra did the same.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
